Truth or Dare?
by jessesfan0409
Summary: I wildly bizarre brizzard has occured in Sunny California! Now they are trapped in the beach house during a party. The power is out and Lucas decided to play a game of truth or dare. How far will they go and what dangers will come?
1. The Storm Starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Summerland or the show itself. (Sigh) Pity that I don't though. I would love to!

* * *

**

This is just an idea I had overnight and thought that I would give it a try. This story probably won't be too long because it has limited ideas unless people give me more to do. _**I redid this chapter after making a really big mistake that I made on it! Not much is different except the part about Ava coming home. It didn't work out for my second chapter to have her home**!_

* * *

**Chapter 1-The storm starts**

It was another average day in sunny California. The sun was shining brightly down on the people of Playa Linda. The waves of the ocean crashed upon the shore. The surfer's rode the waves and some crashed. A blonde boy with green eyes and a wet suit on rode an incredibly large wave, praying to ride the wave right. He watched the wave carefully as it came towards him. It was almost as, to the boy, the wave was offering itself to him.

He looked back and saw the wave closing in. Preparing for it, he grasped the board and then pushed himself up. He started down the slope of the hill with the adrenaline rushing throughout his body. Down he went farther until he reached the peek of the wave. He was about to do a 180 when his face hit the water. It hit him with a sting and he cursed to himself.

Swimming to the top of the water, he grabbed his board and headed in. Luckily he wasn't hurt this time unlike times before. He walked in cautiously, knowing that he was going to be chewed out by two familiars. He walked further up the beach to meet them.

He met, face to face, his girlfriend. She had dark brown hair that flowed past her shoulders and deep green eyes that sparkled.

"I tried Cal," he explained to Callie. She smiled and winked to him.

"You'll get it. It takes time Bradin. You haven't been here that long. In a month or two, you'll be owning those waves like there's no tomorrow," she kissed him quickly to show that she didn't care. In the back round he noticed another girl with really dark hair staring at him.

Bradin shrugged at her and she shook her head at him. "You are still leaning to far back," a cocky girl named Erica, stated. "You have to keep your balance."

"Trying!" the young boy claimed. She scoffed and walked back to where she and Callie were sitting. "Like Callie said, I still need more time."

"I'm just trying to help Bradin. There isn't a reason to jump down my throat," Erica put her hands in the air, signaling that she surrenders. Bradin just rolled his eyes and grabbed his gear. Placing it over his shoulder, he started walking towards the refreshment store to get dressed.

Callie walked over and started to speak through the dressing room doors. "Hey Bradin?" He let out an "hmm" so she continued. "Remember when I said that we were having that get-together at my house tonight? Well um…my mom…kinda changed her mind and so she said that we were to have it somewhere else. So, then I thought that maybe you would um…volunteer so we wouldn't have to cancel it. So what do you say? Can we have this thing at the beach house?"

Callie heard a moan out of Bradin and then a sigh. He walked out of the dressing room and rapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, you know that I will have to con my aunt into it but I can truly try. But that is all I can do. I don't know what her answer will be. And you do know that everyone at the house is staying home so we will be under constant watch," Bradin kissed Callie's forehead as she rolled her eyes.

"And do you really think that there would've been any less surveillance watch at my house? Come on Bradin, you know my mom. She isn't stupid," Callie laughed lightly and put her hands on the back of Bradin's neck. "As long as she says 'yes'"

Callie kissed him and then reached behind her back, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards where Erica was standing.

"I think I'm gonna go home now. I'm gonna get some sleep before tonight. The party is at your house now, right Bradin?" Erica verified. Bradin nodded his head and Erica was off. Bradin wrapped one arm around Callie's waist and they walked along the shore of the ocean for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Newscaster:** Today there is some unexpected weather on the horizon today and I think that it is best to stay inside and stay warm because the atmosphere is changing and the weather is weird. Snow, a blizzard actually, is to be heading towards the coast of Los Angeles, hitting the areas of and around Playa Linda. Check in later for further details. 

Lucas, a tall boy with brown hair and gleaming eyes, turned off the television. "What a bunch of bull shit! Snow in California? Get real. Anyway folks, let the games begin!" Lucas said rubbing his hands together. A few people laughed at him while others just rolled their eyes.

Ava Gregory, Bradin's aunt, decided that she would let them have their party under the conditions that there were to be no complaints if and when someone came to check up on them. Bradin agreed under the conditions that Ava and anyone else would check up on them in a non-embarrassing fashion. Ava agreed with this and hey made the deal.

There were 20 people over Bradin's place that night, including Erica. She was to be the "adult" that watched them constantly, even though nobody ever thought of her that way. She would do anything that any of the teens would do.

But there was an even number of girls and boys out of all of them. 10 girls and 10 boys. Bradin decided that among Lucas and Adam, Callie's friend and now Bradin's new friend, he had over Carter, Matt, Evan, David, Bryce, Peter, Collin, and Sean. All of them had met through the surf team and they all became good friends. Callie had a lot of girls from the volleyball team that came. Sophie, Ellie, Tina, Lindsey, Lanae, Phoebe, Elise, and Isabella were with Callie and Erica.

Everyone found a spot to sit down and the games began. For a while they played some trivia games among themselves until time passed. After the boredom kicked in they started to turn up the music. Pretty soon there was a mini party at the house. Everyone was having a good time dancing and talking.

Ava popped in the room and came up to Bradin. "We have to go to the store to get some more food because by tomorrow there won't be anything in the fridge. Nikki and Derrick are coming with me. Susanna, Johnny, and Jay are out at the Promenade. I'm trusting you!" she said and left quickly.

Bradin smiled at Callie and raised his eyebrows. When he knew they left the house and were in the car, Bradin stood up and looked around the room, prepared to speak.

"Now that the squad has left the building, it's time to _really_ get this cranked up!" Bradin walked over to the stereo and turned the music up really loud. Lucas and Isabella ran over to the couch and started making out. Bradin sat back down next to Callie and glanced over to see Lucas and Isabelle.

With how uncomfortable the moment was, Callie removed herself from the couch and walked out of the house. She got outside to find that it was incredibly cold and every time she exhaled a fog appeared out of her mouth. Bradin walked out after her to find out the same thing. He folded his arms and began to shiver.

"It feels like Kansas out here. Why is the weather like this?" Bradin asked. He realized he was talking to himself as Callie was staring out at the ocean. The tide was low and the beach looked really big. "Callie, what's wrong?"

"Can I go inside now? It's really cold out here," Callie snapped. She slid past him into the house. He turned and followed her.

"Callie…"

"Room," Callie made her way up the steps and into Bradin's room, with the blonde trailing behind him. When he stepped in the room, she slammed the door behind him with the music still playing in the back round. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. She moved him farther to the bed and pushed him down on it.

Bradin pulled away and stared at her bewildered. She smiled and kissed him again. He, again, pushed her away. "What are you doing? Are you turning into Sarah on me?"

"I _was_ kissing my boyfriend. But I guess that only went one way," Callie tried to get away from him but now he wouldn't let her go. "Oh so now you want me?"

"I _want_ to know what has gotten into you. So?" Bradin looked at her. She lowered her face.

"I just don't feel like I should hold back anymore Bradin. I have always wanted you but wasn't sure if that was the road to take for some reason. I don't want to wait anymore. I love you and I want to be with you. Is that such a bad thing?" Callie sat up on the bed to wait for a reply.

"Callie, you know that I love you too and that I care about you. And I want to…I really do but I know that your not ready. I mean come on Cal. I would never want to push you into anything. And I don't care about this. Any of this. As long as I have you. As long as I'm with you," Bradin said. He leaned over and met her lips.

They were on the bed kissing for a minute or two when Lucas walked in. "Whoa, sorry man. Didn't mean to, uh…interrupt. But I just thought you should know that Carter and Bryce are tearing the house up and that Ellie and Sean are in Nikki's room doing something that I don't thing she would appreciate. And oh, it's snowing outside. Bye," he walked out of the room. Bradin took Callie by the hand and rushed Callie up to Nikki's door. Bradin pounded on the door and heard two people rushing around, most likely getting clothes on.

"Just a minute!" Bradin heard Sean scream through the door. Bradin started laughing and Callie stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Nikki would flip if she knew about this," he managed to choke out. Callie knew that was the truth and started laughing along with him. Just as they stopped Ellie walked out of the room.

Ellie was short. Too short, maybe. She was only 5'2" with long auburn hair down to her waist. Her brown eyes changed colors from time to time to a weird yellow color. But her smile was always the feature to attract attention. It was beautiful. She looked awful when she came out of Nikki's room due to rushing to get out. Sean came out a minute later.

He wasn't that good-looking. Plain were usually the compliments that he got. Brown hair and brown eyes with freckles around his nose and under his eyes. He was extremely tall though. He was almost 6'5" which brought everyone to ask how him and Ellie were a couple. And more importantly how they could even manage to kiss each other.

He walked quickly and Bradin followed close behind. Once down the steps, Bradin noticed a brawl going on between Bryce and Carter, which was normal for them. They were brothers-twins actually. But everyone could tell then apart because Bryce was shorter than the Carter and Carter had blonde hair, while Bryce had auburn. Bradin signaled Lucas to step in and break up the fight which had ended up with a mess in the house.

Bradin heard the phone ring and ran it to his room where there was less noise. He pressed the answer button on the blue cordless phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

**Ava:** Hey sweetie, how is the party?

**Bradin:** Fine, what's wrong?

**Ava:** Well…look out the window

Bradin walked over to the window and opened the curtains. He saw that the whole town and the water was covered with snow. Bradin was speechless. There were rare times when is snowed in California. Actually, very few times. Bradin stuck the phone back up to his ear.

**Bradin:** Okay…so…how are you getting home?

**Ava:** The store owner said that he wouldn't mind if we stayed here until morning so…I guess we are staying here. And I don't think that any of you kids are going anywhere tonight so just stay inside and behave. Did Susanna or Jay come home yet?

**Bradin:** Nope, and I don't think that they are going to be coming home. Not in this weather. Just don't worry Aunt Ava. Everything will be fine here. Okay?

**Ava:** Yeah, have a good ti…

"Aunt Ava? Aunt Ava? Shit! I guess we are alone in the house with nobody here with us. That has a ring to it!" Bradin spoke to himself. He walked downstairs and when he got to the landing, there was no sound-no music-no light. The power had gone out.

"That's odd," Callie walked over to the window out of curiosity to see what was going on. All she saw when she looked out was whiteness everywhere. There was a blizzard in Sunny California. Callie turned to everyone. "I guess we aren't having anything now."

She heard a lot of people groan and sigh and a few cussed under their breathe. "So what do we do now?" Bradin said disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Lucas cut in. "We can have some fun with this!"

* * *

OK. I didn't want to go any farther because I am going to have nothing left for more chapters. I promise the fun will come after a while. REVIEW PLEASE! I will love all of you forever if you do! 


	2. It all Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Summerland or the show itself. I also don't own anything that they said throughout the show that I may use in the process of this story!

* * *

**

It took a really long time to update but at least I did. I want to thank everyone who reviewed ahead of time because I had so many reviews and that makes me sooo happy! This story is my best success and I hope that everyone will like what is left to come!

* * *

**_NOTE- I am going to go back and fix the error that I made but for now I'm telling everyone that Ava, Nikki, Derrick, Susanna, Johnny, and Jay never came home because when I started writing this chapter it didn't work out too well.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2: It all begins**

Ten bodies were flashing though out the house. Bradin quietly snuck around, looking for any girl he could find. Spotting a moving figure, he ran quickly to catch it. After ten seconds of running, he caught her and turned her around. Erica had a disappointed look on her face and stuck her flashlight in his face, which was against the rules because they were never supposed to use flashlights; only the candles that lit the house up for light.

"Kansas!" she was angered. "Why do you ruin all of my fun? I almost found Lucas!"

"Oh well," he said satisfied. "But now you have to go down-stairs and stay in my room until the game is over. And put the flashlight away! I can't risk you telling anyone where Lucas is now can I?"

"Thanks Bro," he heard a voice from the corner of the room. "You saved me."

"Yeah well if you were hiding better, you wouldn't have to worry about someone finding you. Next time you might not be so lucky. Now go find a better place to hide and be devious about it. As for you Erica…down the stairs and in my room. And no tricking me! Rules cannot be broken in this game."

Erica scoffed. They had been playing a game that Lucas made the rules to for about an hour. They took the idea of rag-tag and made it into a game of their own. Lucas used a towel and stuck it in the back of his pants. He said that the girls were to sneak around to try and find him while the boys tried to find the girls and jail them in Bradin's room. After one hour and thirty minutes of playing, if nobody found Lucas, then the boys won and got to pick the next activity.

Lucas ran off into another room as Bradin led Erica to his room. Once there, he opened the door and led her in. He realized that nobody else was there and he let out a 'humph'.

"Like nobody else could catch anyone?" he asked himself. Erica shrugged. She laughed after a minute of thinking. "What?"

"They probably found some of the girls. But that doesn't mean they brought them here. Chances are…all of them are hiding somewhere with their match and making out. That or something else," she laughed again. Bradin sighed, agreeing with her.

"This is pointless," he poked his head out of the room. "Game over Lucas! We aren't getting anywhere anyway! Come downstairs!"

Most of them turned back on their flashlights and came back down. Soon, Lucas followed. He had an angry look on his face. "Well, Mr. ruins everything, what do you want to do now?"

Bradin thought for a minute and came up with a blank answer. He looked at Lucas and shrugged. Lucas grunted and turned to Elizabeth. She smiled devilishly. Lucas looked curious.

"This should be a time for truth or dare…or spin the bottle…or something fun," she said. Lucas smiled, liking her idea.

"Old-fashioned…but I like it," he laughed. "Which one?"

"I vote for truth or dare!" Isabella said happily. Lucas threw his arms up in the air.

"Great!" Lucas shouted gleefully. "This should be interesting."

"What are we talking here?" Bradin asked cautiously.

Lucas thought for a moment. "Wait…what are you talking about?" he asked stupidly. Bradin rolled his eyes at Lucas's stupidity.

"I mean how far were you planning on going?" Bradin said but then saw that Lucas was still bemused. "How dirty are you planning to take this?" Lucas had a wide gin on his face. "Oh, no. I gave him ideas. That can't be good."

"You know Bradin, I never thought about it before but now that you happened to have…" A frustrated Callie cut off Lucas.

"You pervert! Why do you think like that?" she hit him on the head a couple of times. "We are stuck in here and all you can think about is…is…oh, I don't even want to know what you are thinking!"

Bradin laughed at Callie hitting Lucas. But Lucas laughed too. "She's feisty Bradin…your lucky. That can be used for a lot of '_good_' things. And for info, Callie, it was Bradin's thought. He just gave my mind a boost"

Callie slapped him again to tell him to shut up. Lucas got he message. Callie decided to give up on Lucas and return to her position by Bradin. Lucas moved over to the couch and put the flashlight to his face.

"Let the fun begin!" he said slyly. Everyone shrugged at that moment and moved their way to the couch. Bradin took Callie's hand and lead her to the couch and they sat down side-by-side. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled into him to become comfy.

"Let's start with…Bradin?" Lucas smiled at him. "What do you say? You wanna go first?"

Bradin looked at Callie with ambiguity. She looked back with the same look. She shrugged. "Sure, okay. Start with me, Lucas."

"Great," he, stupidly, cleared his throat playfully. "Bradin, in the tradition of the game-truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said simply. Lucas crinkled his nose and sighed heavily.

"Damn it, Bradin! Don't you take chances? Well, I can still have fun asking you the question. So, Bradin…there are three parts to this question…part one-how many girls did you go out with in Kansas?"

"I…" he took a moment to think about it. Back in Kansas, being as popular as he was, he had been with a lot of girls and he never took the time to think about how many of them he had been with. "I don't remember…nor do I want too."

Callie looked in his eyes to see sadness. She rubbed his chest where her hand was resting to show him that she was there for him. "But I don't want to ruin the game so…um, 7, I think."

"Good, now out of those 7 girls, are they're any of them that you were in a serious relationship with?" Lucas asked. He was building up to something. Bradin could tell.

"Two, and no Lucas before you ask I never slept with any of them! I was a virgin before I came here. Is that what you wanted to know?" Bradin ask, getting frustrated.

"Actually I was going to ask you if you had ever gotten caught by your parents making out with them. But your answer works too, I guess," Lucas said more seriously. Callie cringed, looking at all of the people that who were chuckling at the things said.

"But it's my turn now, so Lanae, truth or dare?" Bradin asked, hoping for a dare for what he planned for something a little more off the topic.

"Dare," she said sexily. Lanae was the, by far, prettiest girl in Playa Linda High School. With her light brown half curly hair that flowed down over her shoulders and her sparkling blue eyes that glistened. Her smile was as bright as the autumn sun to most. But there was only one thing that brought her to a halt and made her look like shit. When she got near Lucas.

She hated him and everything about him. Ever since she found him cheating on her with her sister, she flipped. She was fuming at him and she always said that she would hurt him if he ever came near her.

Bradin walked over to a chairfrom the kitchen tableand pulled it out. He sat it in the middle of the floor with one single flashlight lighting it up. "I dare you to give Lucas a lap-dance…but there's a catch. I want you togive him it in _just_ your bathing suit. Just so that my buddy here gets a little joy out of it, too."

Lanae looked at Bradin with hatred. She got and walked over to Callie. She whispered something in her ear and then walked over to Bradin. "But it's freezing in here."

Bradin shrugged. "Then I guess you better get it over with quick. So go change."

"You know that I'd rather give one to you?" she said sexily. Bradin's heart started racing faster as she touched her finger on his chest. He shook the thoughts that were in his head out and backed up. "You are so much cuter. It's to bad that Callie got you first."

"Yeah well she did and I'm glad that she did…now go change. My aunt's swimsuit is hanging on the doorknob to her room. I think it's your size," Bradin walked back over to where he was sitting. He smiled at Callie as if satisfied with what he had done and sat down next to her.

Lanae came back down in a swimsuit of Ava's that fit her perfectly. She heard a few howls and whistles from some of the guys and walked over to the chair that Lucas was now sitting in. She giggled and started moving around him seductively. Lucas was enjoying every second of it. He felt her knee on the chair in between his legs. Before he knew it she had kicked him in between his legs. He let out a small moan and choked out some small coughs.

She stuck her finger out and placed it under his chin. She lifted his face up to meet hers. "You can thank Bradin. I know I will." she laughed lightly and removed her finger from his chin and his face fell again. She ran upstairs to change back into her clothes.

"Ice please?"

* * *

I am out of ideas again! Too many go through my head all at once and then by the time I start to type them…they leave my head. (Sigh) Oh Well, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! That made me so happy me to no end! I had no idea how many people would like this story! Please keep it up and review!

And I'm sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to get this chapter up now so I didn't have time to revise it. Maybe I should hire an editor!

Can people give me ideas though. I'm fresh out!


	3. Too Far

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the…16 characters I made? Yeah, them.

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to update. It's been very hectic. I hope I make up for it in this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Too Far**

The game was becoming a howl. Nobody had backed down yet and the game was heating up. Lucas did decide to stay out for a while though, afraid of what other incidents might occur; everyone thought that was comical. Things weren't going so bad in the beach house and everyone was, for the most part, having a good time.

Callie was in the kitchen getting drinks while Bradin was to make out with Isabella. The dare was to play another game; spin the bottle was the pick. Bradin was lucky enough to be chosen as the spinner. Lucas's idea, as always. Isabella was a nice girl who smiled all the time. No guy would complain with how radiant it was. Callie, on the other hand, didn't like her at all. She thought Isabella was too perfect to be human, which was actually something most thought.

As she entered the room, she saw that they were now done and were lining up in two lines. The boys and girls were separated and facing each other. Callie was confused. "What the hell is this?"

Everyone shrugged. "Glad that you asked me Callie," Lucas said gleefully. "I was just about to explain."

"How did I not know that you were behind this? I thought you were…well, whatever you were. So what is the dare?" Callie asked, walking over to the line, standing across from Bradin.

"No, no, no, not so fast. You have to get in line alphabetically by your first name," Lucas said. He stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out green paper. "Here is a five-hundred dollar bill. I've been saving it for a very special occasion. I think this one calls for it. The person…couple that has the balls to go the farthest is the winner and can split the little piece of paper. The person across from you is the person that you will become…acquainted with," Lucas looked at the confused teens. David was the first to speak.

"What's in it for you?" he asked obstinately. Lucas smiled deviously.

"I'm shocked that you think that I would want anything out of this challenge," he quipped. "I just want to watch all of you make jack-asses out of yourselves. This is a test to see who would go so far as to get a measly $250.00. So, everyone get comfortably with their partner and feel free to explore. I'll be checking in," Lucas sat on the couch waiting for them to go about. The line up wasn't the best pairing in the world and Lucas knew that. But Lucas wasn't dumb and knew how much that money meant to them.

"I'm not, I repeat not, playing this. I don't care for it," Erica said as she sat down on the couch. Lucas shrugged.

"That's good. That way it's even and I don't have to choose who gets to sit out. But remember that this is a dare not a bet. I at least wanna see some shirts thrown," Lucas said. The group took a look at whom they had to deal with and found that the pairing sucked. Adam and Callie were paired which was already a disaster. And Bradin and Elise were matched as well. Bradin constantly bickered with her about the simplest things. Elise just thought he always flirted with her. When she told him that she liked him, he laughed at her after stating that he was going out with Callie.

She was mad at his laughter and hated him ever since. Now she was moving closer to him with a smile on her face. She smashed her lips into his hard and Bradin was left with his eyes wide open in stare at the girl's closed eyes. Callie had an even surprised expression on her face. When she realized that he wasn't preventing the kiss, she stormed out of the door to the house. Bradin saw the frustrated girl and followed; he wondered why she was going out into a snowstorm.

Bradin rushed after her and caught her by the arm. He placed a coat around her shoulders that he grabbed on the way out the door. "What are you doing? Go back inside, it's almost 20 degrees below zero out here. You're going to catch something."

"Like you would care!" she yelled at him with force. He took the hint that she was mad at him but was curious as to why.

"Why are you so pissed at me?" he asked emotively. She turned to him furiously, which took him aback.

"I bet you enjoy making out with girls that you can't stand. I bet it turns you on to a girl that fights with you. Well this isn't meant to turn you on," she said angrily and slapped him across the face. His face, he could've sworn, turned almost all the way around. He turned his body to where Callie was staring at him. She had regained her composure and wiped off a beach chair covered with snow to sit down.

"What did I do Callie? I don't understand," Bradin said. He looked at his irate girlfriend with a lack of understanding. She sighed after soothing her tension.

"You are playing that game like it doesn't even bother you. You could care less that every time you kiss one of those girls, I squirm where I stand because I can't stand you with them," Callie felt like a prick.

Bradin gave a weak smile. "Aren't I the one that should be jealous?" he joked. She grabbed him and pulled him inside the house through the back door into his room. She was shivering rapidly.

"I can't help it," she said trying to warm. "I was always being used as a tool for guys' pleasure; when I'm with you I don't feel that way. I like that feeling and now I'm seeing you with all of these girls and I can't help but feel that every time you are, I'm getting closer to being trash again," Callie's eyes were wet and a tear fell smoothly down her face. She was trembling from the cold and her teeth were prattling speedily.

Bradin grabbed a blanket and draped it around her shoulders. They both sat on the bed with Bradin's arm around her shoulder, trying to put color back into her skin. She rested her head on his chest as he soothed her.

"Why do you think like that? Callie, I don't care about anyone out there. I am just trying to pass time and have fun in the process. If you don't want me to play anymore, I won't. I was just trying to get my mind off of this damn storm and the fact that we are in a pitch black house with nothing but candles and flashlights for light. I love _you_. I'd do anything for you," he set a soft kiss on her lips and looked into her eyes. "You are the farthest thing from trash to me."

Callie pulled his face to hers and gave him a zealous kiss. They sunk down into the bed without another word. Callie stroked a hand through his hair as he gently moved his hands over her back. Bradin pulled away from her.

"This is the second time we've tried this tonight Callie and your still not ready. I told you that you don't have to prove anything or do me any favors. I love you and you don't have to have sex with me to make me feel that way," he smiled at her and winked. "That's just a good behavior bonus."

She poked him in the stomach playfully. "What are you? You can't be a guy. There is no way that a guy can be this…"

"Unbelievably charming?" he quipped. She giggled lightly.

"That _and_…so very sweet," she said more serious. His face grew solemn and he kissed her lightly.

"You made me that way. And I'm glad that you did. Without you I would probably still be drinking and I'd be in a hell of a shape," he said standing. He held out his hand for her to grab. She took it and they headed towards the door.

"It's nice to know I made a difference in one person," she said grabbing the handle to the door.

"You are the winner!" Lucas said as the stepped out. He saw them coming out and turned his attention to them. "Well, well, well, I thought you too had frozen in the snow."

"Give us the money," David said anxiously. Lucas handed over the bill. He was laughing for some reason. "What the…Lucas, this is fake! You ass hole!"

"Hey I never said if it was real or not. I said that you could have a $500 dollar bill to split. Do you want scissors to cut it?" he quipped. David glanced at him furiously.

"How about I shove it up your ass!" David said angrily. Lucas pointed to his butt.

"It's right here," Lucas said. Bradin took the bill out of David's hand curiously.

"How far did you go to get this?" Bradin asked. David glimpsed at Lucas again before answering.

"Well, let's just say I was close to giving him head before he stopped! You jack ass! I hate you! Go get a life! Why don't you take your surf board and shove it down your throat? Go to hell!" Lindsey, David's partner said hitting him repeatedly. Lucas grabbed her hands.

"Can someone get this bitch off of me? God, it was only meant as a joke! I never thought anyone would even consider doing this in the first place!" Lucas said defensively. Bradin laughed.

"I think your getting exactly what you deserve. Well, I wouldn't say your getting exactly what you deserve. Hey Lucas isn't it my turn for a dare? You went last," Bradin asked smiling.

"Yeah, so. What does that have to do with…shit, what are you going to do to me?"

* * *

Okay, I'm done. Although I have an idea on what is coming next I would really appreciate it if some of you readers could give me some ideas for later use! I could really use them and would be so thankful! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far too! I never thought this story was going to be so popular! I have everyone reading to thank! PLEASE…keep reviewing! 


	4. Streaking

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my characters!

* * *

**

To **Codi Jamison:** I think you read my mind because that's what I was planning to do for this chapter. Now you just have to see what consequences your idea has!

* * *

Chapter 4: **Streaking**

"It is _damn_ cold out here Bradin!" Lucas yelled as he stood outside in the snow.

"That's nice. I couldn't tell! Now, that's only part of the dare. Take of your clothes!" he yelled out the window. Everyone laughed hysterically as Lucas's facial expression changed. His eyes widened in disbelief. Lucas stood out there like an idiot. "Well? We are all waiting!"

"Yeah Lucas. We've seen what kind of guy you are on the inside. Now it's time to see you on the outside!" Callie quipped. Lucas moaned. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began to take it off.

"You are so getting something for this one!' he said as his shirt hit the ground.

"Yeah, yeah! Now, I know you can strip your clothes off faster than that! I'm sure some of these girls can back me up," Bradin screamed. Isabelle laughed hysterically at the comment.

"Yeah but only when he has no more room in his pants!" she yelled. Everyone was having fun with the dare. Now Lucas was down to his underwear. He looked like a lost puppy begging for food.

"We are still waiting Luke!" Callie said. Lucas laughed.

"I'm sure you are. You know you wanna see what's under hear!" he screamed back.

"Only in your perverted little dreams! I bet you had a couple of wet one's in the past right, Lucas? Take some nice cold showers?" Bradin had tears in his eyes from laughter. This definitely topped the cake with icing.

"Alright, alright! Everyone be quiet. We can't have a lot of noise. Lucas, you don't have to take your underwear off but here's the next part. You have to go over next door to Mrs. Pierces' house and say this really loud!" he threw a piece of paper outside to Lucas.

"'Help me! Help me! My dog has gone crazy and ate my clothes. I'm locked outside and he's after me! Can I sleep with you tonight?' What? I'm not saying that!" Lucas protested.

"The I guess that you lost the game!" Bradin said. Lucas knew that he couldn't loose the game. He sighed and started walking. Just as he was about to say something, the ground crashed beneath him. He fell into the snow. Everyone ran to the door and ran out to where Lucas fell. A hole in the ground from where Derrick and Martha dug to bury themselves in the sand was beneath the snow. Bradin couldn't figure out how the snow didn't sink into the hole but Lucas had fallen in it. It wasn't very deep and Lucas didn't fall far but when Bradin called his name he didn't answer.

* * *

I'm so sorry that it's really shout but it's so hectic right now being summer and having to work at home and at work and to balance that with fun and my stories so bare with me. I'll try to get another chapter in soon to make up for it but until then, ponder what went on in this chapter. 


	5. The Storm Worsens

Disclaimer: I only own the things that I created. I do NOT own any of the ideas and characters related to Summerland.

* * *

Chapter 5-The Storm Worsens

As the time passed and things got worse, the teens in the Beach house thought long and hard but couldn't think of anything to help out their friend. Bradin paced the living room as he thought about what to do, all the while blaming himself for the accident.

When they found Luke, everyone started digging after him in the hole that Derrick and Danny must've dug. Although it wasn't deep, Lucas fell after catching his ankle in the snow and falling. They all found him lying restless but still breathing. The only problem was that he was unconscious and deathly cold. Bradin and Bryce were trying to drag him to the house but only made Lucas worse in the process. Once they placed him on the couch, they saw how cold and hurt he was. But they didn't know what to do.

"Do you think the storm will stop soon?" asked Isabelle. She was on the verge of tears and deeply upset. Bradin walked over to her and put his arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

"It's okay, Izzy. Lucas will be all right. We won't let anything happen to him," Bradin said to the girl. She looked up at him with hatred.

"Something has already happened to him, Bradin!" she lashed. "And it's all because of you!" she pointed at him as she accused. "You dared him to do that and he did it and now look at him. We don't even know if he's going to live and your saying that he's okay? What is wrong with you? If he dies, you're the blame. Your gonna go to hell for this Bradin!"

"Isabelle, calm down!" Callie screamed. "Your not waking him up by accusing Bradin of things that weren't his fault. And it's not gonna make you feel better. I think that you should calm down and-"

"Shut up, Callie! Shut the hell up! Don't defend your boyfriend just because your with him! If you were me, you would blame him too! I know you think that it's his fault and you know it too. Admit it, Callie," her voice grew quiet and hoarse. "Admit it."

Callie looked at Isabelle, not wanting to answer. She didn't blame him but part of her said that he was part of the cause. "No, I don't blame him and neither should-"

"NO, you should blame me. It's my fault. Everyone knows it. I dared him, knowing how cold it was and the dangers that could happen but I dared him anyway and it's all my fault. Isabelle is right and everyone can blame me for it because it is my fault!" Bradin yelled and stormed out of the room and into his bedroom on the other side of the house. Callie sighed and ran after him.

"Damn it Isabelle! What the hell did you do that for? It's obvious that Bradin feels bad as it is and thinks he's done something wrong but you had to open your damn mouth and make it worse. We're all responsible. You didn't make any move to stop him when he went outside in the freezing weather. In fact, you laughed with us when he was doing it! We all wanted him to do it, even you! And it's Lucas' fault too! He did it. He didn't back down. Nobody _made_ him do anything. But he did and he needs to take the blame. You were part of this too," Carter said, almost out of breath. Isabelle had tears pouring down her face and sunk to the floor. She didn't know what to say. It was true, after all.

* * *

Callie entered Bradin's room a second later and closed it behind her. She walked slowly over to his bed where he was lying. His face was buried in his pillow and a low wilting sound bellowed from it. Callie placed a hand on Bradin's back and he jolted up, frightened.

"Are you okay?" she asked after he recovered. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I'm the reason why my _best friend_ is out there on the couch unconscious while we are all warm and very healthy. And this is all from a _game!_ I don't know what to do," Bradin said. Callie shook her head.

"There isn't anything we can do. We are in the middle of a blizzard in California and nobody can come to get us. We're just gonna have to find something that can help Luke in the meantime. Hey do you have any batteries?" Callie asked suddenly.

"For what?" Bradin asked curiously.

"Well, if you have batteries for a radio, we can see how long and when the storm will be ending," Callie said quickly. She grabbed her flashlight and headed out to where everyone else was. "Hey everyone, we need to find some batteries for the radio. Think of it as another dare. So everyone grab your flashlights and start looking."

Everyone, confused, started looking. After about ten minutes, Erica ran to Callie's side. "I got some!" she said happily. "What are you gonna do?"

"Something that we should've thought about four hours ago. Bradin, help me get lift this so that I can put these in," she said, Bradin came over and, with ease, lifted the radio. She quickly placed the batteries in their correct position as Erica held the flashlight and everyone waited for the results. "Come on, come on!" she said fiddling with the antenna.

The signal was full of static for about ten minutes until Callie filtered out a signal from a news broadcast. Everyone cheered as the guy talked. They listened in on the man as he rambled about the weather.

"As the snow falls down, folks, it only gets worse. The snow is coming deep from the high north as the winds are blowing higher. It is a real weird storm but also very dangerous. The storm is only going to get worse as cave ins, avalanches, and freezing weather could happen and possibly lead to death. For those who are listening, stay inside, turn any kind of heat that you have on, wear warm clothes and stay safe. It might be a while before sunny California gets back it's original color. Stay tuned for a ten to the hour report here on weather with the best; Walker, signing out," the guy finished. A radio head came on announcing music and the station played a mix of all music.

"Great, we are stuck in this stupid house his no heat, barely any food and Lucas who won't be able to get to a hospital anytime in the near future. Do you have any more blankets, Bradin?" Phoebe said, clearly upset. Bradin nodded.

"Hey, just because we are having a lot of bad luck doesn't mean that we can't still have fun. I say that we continue to play. What else can happen that could be any worse?" Bryce said, rubbing his hands together.

"I can think of a couple things," mumbled Ellie.

* * *

Well, there you go. Another chapter for a lot of great people who reviewed. I can't believe I'm past the 50 mark after only four chapter. That makes me sooo happy. I can't even really express it. I can't believe what a hit it became but I am so glad that all of you are supporting me in it. Thanks a bunch and I hope to get a lot more reviews telling me what you think! PLEASE! 


End file.
